Inside Rory's head
by awww queen
Summary: This is my very first songfic about the thoughts going through Rory's head after she kisses Jess, it also includes Alanis Morissette's song, head over feet!


Gilmore Girls Songfic:  
Inside Rory's head  
Disownership: I do own the characters of Gilmore girls they belong to the WB network and Amy Sherman- Palindino. Nor do I own the song it is Alanis Morisette's Head over Feet.  
  
  
I had no chose, but to hear you  
You stated your case, time and again  
I thought about it  
  
Jess, what would I do if you hadn't come. Life would just be boring, you put the spice in everything. That kiss was one of true loving and it meant a lot. You have sent me so many signs that you like me, and I would have responded, but I couldn't, I'm sorry, but I am still with Dean.  
  
You treat me like I'm a princess   
I'm not used to liking that  
You ask how my day was  
  
You have so much anger in you that you show to the world. But you also have a hidden store away of love and I am so thankful that you saved it for me. I don't know what to say. About two years ago I didn't even think about boys… At All. Now I have Dean… and you, You, waiting on me like I am the queen where as the rest of the world is a city of worthless ants.  
  
You've already won me over   
In spite of me  
And don't be surprised if I fall  
Head over feet  
And don't be surprised if I love you  
For all that you are  
I couldn't help it   
It's all your fault  
  
I saw through your bad boy act, you aren't as bad @ss as you think you are. You are an unbelievably intelligent person and you have a lot of potential! You could be anything, you could go anywhere! I know you could. You make people think you are scary and 'bad' but you have a gentile soft side, and that's one of the things I love about you!  
  
Your love is thick and it swallowed me whole  
You're so much braver than I give you credit for  
That's not lip services  
  
You just kept pushing and you knew what you wanted and now that you have it, now what? Are you going to give up or are you just going to try to keep it? I was the answer, wasn't I, I was the key to unlock that loving soul inside you. You know it! I was the one that made you change pace.  
  
You've already won me over   
In spite of me  
And don't be surprised if I fall  
Head over feet  
And don't be surprised if I love you  
For all that you are  
I couldn't help it   
It's all your fault  
  
  
Well here I am, just for you. Ever since I saw you I knew there was something about you that just clicked inside me. When Lorelai said "maybe you don't have a medical condition, maybe honey you are falling for Jess," I thought she was crazy and that she was the one with the condition, but she knew what she was talking about! She was right, I am falling Head Over Heels for you!  
  
You are the barer of unconventional things  
You held your breath and the door for me  
Thanks for your patients  
  
You have been waiting long enough. Dean has had his share. That night in the car before the accident when I told you to turn right, it was because Dean wasn't there, I felt free to do whatever I wanted and truthfully that was wrong. When I went to New York, my heart took control.  
  
You're the best listener that I've ever met  
You're my best friend, best friend with benefits  
What took me so long  
  
I really think I did like you from the first time I laid eyes on you… for some reason you give off a special allure that I don't get with Dean. You are the one I want now. I mean I didn't kiss you for nothing, that had to mean something, right? No, I know it did. It meant a lot!   
  
I've never felt this healthy before  
I've never wanted something rational   
I am aware now, Oh  
I am aware now  
  
I realize now that you are what I want and need. I know you want me too! We were meant to be together! Dean is old news! We are everything each other needs. Even if that's not what everyone else sees. Why shouldn't we be together, I mean we are perfect for each other, except the whole bad boy thing, but I think if you try you can get over it!  
  
You've already won me over   
In spite of me  
And don't be surprised if I fall  
Head over feet  
And don't be surprised if I love you  
For all that you are  
I couldn't help it   
It's all your fault  
  
Jess, I love you, you are all my heart needs! I want to spend every lasting breathe with you! You mean the world to me, besides Lorelai, you are my everything! You are what makes my world go round and that's all that matters!  
  
You've already won me over   
In spite of me  
And don't be surprised if I fall  
Head over feet  
And don't be surprised if I love you  
For all that you are  
I couldn't help it   
It's all your fault  
  
I love you  
  
I couldn't help it  
It's all your fault 


End file.
